


Teacher!

by Kihoanya



Series: KiHo Smut Collection [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Student Yoo Kihyun, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, secretive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: Young student Kihyun needed help with his homework, so he visited teacher Lee Hoseok's place.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: KiHo Smut Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402822
Kudos: 20





	Teacher!

**Author's Note:**

> Age difference but nothing ilegal lol.

Kihyun and his friends used to pass their teacher's home so he was certain this was the right address. He took the few steps of the stairs and gave the door a couple of knocks. Kihyun was the good student but after he knocked on this door he realised maybe it wasn't all that of a smart idea to be standing here.

The door swung open and he saw the familiar face.

"H-hii teacher," he bowed in respect.

"Hey Kihyun, what brings you here? How are you?" Mr. Lee Hoseok stepped out with a bright smile. It wasn't too odd to have this student knock on his door because he sees him walk by with his friends and they greet everytime he and the group see each other at his front porch.

"I was wondering if you have a few minutes free, I'm struggling with my homework from the other class and my parents still don't understand it." Kihyun stutters, he still felt a bit bad coming all the way here. What was he thinking.

"Hm, have you tried calling your friends?" Mr. Lee Hoseok wonders.

"Ah.. no... I was near so I just thought I'd come ask for some help..." Kihyun lowly called himself stupid as he hit his head.

"That's alright, I don't mind you asking. Hey come in, it's cold." The teacher quickly steps aside for the shivering boy to enter.

"Is there anyone else home?" Kihyun asked and the teacher frowns. "Noh, just me and you." He then chuckles, walking further in and making free space at the table.

"Were you busy, mr. Lee?" Kihyun asked when he saw a lot of paper work. "I can wait till you finish."

"No that's not all that important. What did you need help with?" Mr. Lee Hoseok looks down at the opening books.

"Page 14, 15 and 16. This whole thing is just confusing." Kihyun eyed the teacher stepping closer to look down in his book.

This teacher was one of his favorites because he's always so positive and nice, he explains things so well it made him feel wiser. Kihyun blinked after staring at him silently reading the text in the book. He just felt weirdly attracted to someone like him who loves teaching teens something new. He did it with a passion and the look in his eyes really said he wanted to understand it so he can explain it well.

"Okay I got it, here's hows it goes." Mr. Lee lifted his glasses and began explaining.

Kihyun looks at him in concentration and nodding slightly at the parts he understood. Smiling muscles threatening to pull when it's Finally starting to make more sense.

The teacher couldn't help but smile as well. Kihyun has a sweet one, he cannot lie. He's a very attractive young man and he hopes he continues to do his best so his future will be bright.

"You see there's some sort of a pattern right?" Mr. Lee's happy to help succesfully.

"I think I got it." Kihyun's eyes accidentally travels from his torso down to the book. It was just funny to see his teacher in normal clothing instead of his usual outfit. Mr. Lee Hoseok was free today so they didn't see him at school, that's why he himself did have his school uniform on.

"You're a good student, Kihyun. A great example. It's very mature of you to come here to get a better understanding." He explains giving the student a friendly tap on his shoulder.

"Thank you teacher. I do my best." Kihyun smiles shyly.

"Yeah," the teacher paused, eyes locked on the other's who got shy and look down. "There's only one thing you might need to work on."

Kihyun looks up in surprise. He did everything right in school, what could it possibly be.

"The way you look at people."

Kihyun's eyes shifted from eye to eye. "I don't understand." He lets out a faint laugh but it faded. Thinking he might have been too obvious. He knows his eyes are curious and he can send off wrong messages with some people, especially this teacher.

"You have a very, how do I say this.." It got mr. Lee thinking but couldn't come up with a appropriate word. Kihyun's gaze was sometimes so eye-catching, making him wonder why he looks at him like that. Some days he wonders if he's the one overthinking.

"Don't get me wrong, but.. passionate?" He laughs a bit and thankfully received the same reaction back. It was a subtle laugh from Kihyun, his eyes going small but not too much because he was slowly going back to that look again. He looks so innocent and beautiful that way, like he doesn't know what those eyes can say.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Mr. Lee Hoseok suddenly asks.

"I'm more focused on school actually." Kihyun replies.

"And boys?"

Kihyun smiles faintly. "No." He says uncertainly.

"Oh it's okay!" Mr. Lee Hoseok saw the twinkle of worry in his eyes. "Secret's safe with me." He says patting his back.

Kihyun got a little nervous with the topic. He hasn't really talked to anyone about it so he wasn't sure where his teacher got this from.

"It's the eyes, Kihyun." The teacher says and Kihyun can feel the hand on his shoulder move differently.

"You've probably gotten a lot boys secretly approaching you." Mr. Lee chuckles.

"Not really." Kihyun did so too, shortly.

"No?" I do know someone who likes you."

Kihyun became curious, it was a bit exciting since he has never dated before and did had a few crushes. Maybe there's a match.

"It's kind of a big secret though. You need to promise me you won't go tell."

"Okay, promise." 

"No really," he said in a serious tone. "Don't tell anyone."

Kihyun chuckles nervously when he got a weird feeling about it. "I promise." He says and the teacher moved his hand over the shoulder some more.

"Me."

Kihyun could only smile like it was a silly joke but in the back of his mind he knows where this is going and it's too real for comfort.

"Are you attracted to me?" The teacher asks.

Kihyun hesitated when it got awkward. It was too straightforward. "No."

"No no, be honest." He says and the younger was visibly getting nervous. To the teacher it was an exciting look on the boy.

The boy then nods.

"Sorry ?"

"Yes.. mr. Lee." Kihyun then says honestly because just look at him. Mr. Lee Hoseok was beyond attractive, that's one of the reasons why he's his favorite too. His heart would flutter everyday and he often got distracted when his eyes were suppose to be in his books. He'd end up taking a break from it just so he could watch the teacher work at his desk or write stuff on the school board. He hasn't seen anyone this eye-catching, the way his body was shaped inspired his mind to be creative and fantasize about him. It had gotten worse and worse and got caught too many times by him. He wasn't proud of it. Now today his excitement was through the roof, but he knows he should have left his house since the first red flag. Which he honestly was still unable to trace back. He's so into him. The teacher's hand on his shoulder squeezing him lightly near his neck is really making him lose all his self control.

"I don't have much planned today, I hope you don't mind staying a little more. As long as it stays between us."

Kihyun opened his mouth, taking in a few breaths like he was in hesitation. "I won't tell."

The teacher smirks. "You're naughty. Didn't expect that at all." He glances around and made sure they were seated somewhere no one can see them through the window. Kihyun's heart raced just hearing him say those words. It was so arousing and unreal to see the side he never thought of seeing, ever. The teacher brought his hand down over Kihyun chest, over the thinner parts of his uniform. He took the pen from the student's fist and placed it on the table, gently holding his face guiding it up to lean down and kiss his virgin lips.

Kihyun expected the gentle make-out but it soon switched to a very lustful one. He feels like he's in a porn movie when it felt amazing so he tries to keep up but the teacher took full dominance over his lips who he kissed dark pink. He can feel himself going places when the kiss was too hot for his first time all while mr. Lee Hoseok's hand firmly played with his chest under the unbuttoned shirt, pinching and flicking his nipples and going up to his neck that was nicely exposed for him.

Kihyun tightly held onto the chair he sat on while his body got fondled, his pants getting tighter and can feel himself leak when his dreams became a reality.

Mr. Lee stopped kissing to undo his pants but Kihyun was a bit too out of it, eyes half closed when arousal got a little too high. He very much enjoys this view,he can tell it's Kihyun first time being touched like this. He held the flushed boy at the back of his head and he came back to his senses, turning when the hand had guided him and was surprised to see mr. Lee all exposed and rock hard. Kihyun's very first instinct was to look away to respect him but soon remembered that this was to expect. Sorta.

He heard the teacher tell him words he never thought of hearing this loud and clear and with such arousal in his voice he just had to do it even for his own pleasure. He didn't think how sexy his voice could get. He's so used to the soft, friendly and respectful tone, not the breathy and lustful one. He got held at the hair, gently, as his head bobbed up and down. Lips gliding over his teacher's throbbing length.

"Don't be so shy, play with it while you're at it. Swallow it if you can."

Kihyun then repositioned to be fully facing him, brushing his bangs away and holding onto it to continue. Doing more with his lips and tongue to impress his teacher, maybe it'll give him extra points on future tests.

As mr. Lee Hoseok moaned, Kihyun knew what to expect and he couldn't be more excited for this. He came and painted the insides of his mouth with his semen. Twitching as the younger sucks every drop of him. He was nearly about to swallow it, that's how good it felt. He really was losing his innocence.

"Here, spit it out." Mr. Lee Hoseok still had some manners and offered him a cup he had left-over water in. Kihyun took it and helped himself quick when mr. Lee was already ready to continue, placing his hands on his waist like he wanted to bring him somewhere. When Kihyun put the cup away, his pants was next to fondle with. Unbuttoning it and unraveling the belt so the rest could be pushed to the knees and down. Now this was exciting.

The teacher played with his growing penis, rubbing his thumb and index finger over the slippery head and it caused a nice reaction. He played some more and held it loosely while jerking him off slowly. Kihyun needed more friction so he moved his hips forward into the hand. Eyes closing and jaw dropping. The teacher had something better for him and stopped for them to walk to the couch. He has the lube and condoms so they were quick to get to business.

Mr. Lee Hoseok took a seat and after lubing the boy up really really well he made him sit on his still firm erection. Kihyun's knees on the couch, back towards him and hands supporting himself on his teacher's naked knees. Mr. Lee's hands placed on his hips to push him down quicker but Kihyun needed a moment. The penetration wasn't as slow as he imagined and prefered it to be, so his hips jerks forward and sobbed when the teacher then moved his smaller body up and down too. There was barely any pain though, or there was but the student was too aroused for him to really care so he forced himself to relax and take him, moving his hips like he was set on auto-pilot. The feeling of his crush slip inside of him over and over again charged him up in a way he didn't think he could. He feels as if he shouldn't be moving yet but he kept going. This seat was killing him just right.

Mr. Lee cursed badly and held his hands up at his hair, leaning far back while the student rode him at the perfect pace. He grunts at the sight of him being swallowed from tip to almost balls deep that he just had to talk dirty to him even when it wasn't really his thing. He gave his surroundings a quick check up to make sure the coast was still clear as if he was expecting someone to enter, which wasn't the case, before making himself more comfortable. Stretching his hands out on the back of the couch for a moment before they got back down to touch Kihyun. He doesn't know what to do with himself.

He gave the student a break and made him lean back so he could lift his legs, holding them into his arms as he continued to thrust a couple of moans out of the boy. The tip went an inch deeper and it couldn't make Kihyun go any more insane. It was so rough for his innocence, he was suppose to be the good student.

With one hand he held mr. Lee while his other covered his mouth at the overwhelming feelings building up. His face's gone dark pink when the other's sexy moans rang his eardrum and joined his own. "Teacher!" He cried out when he couldn't handle it anymore. Their skin slapped and he soon ejeculated all over his uniform while his teacher creamed over his lap.

~~~~~~~

The end~

Thnx for reading🙈~


End file.
